BIOSTATISTICS FACILITY CORE: PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The Biostatistics Facility Core (BFC) is a critical, highly utilized core resource in the Center which directly supports Center members' research projects and pilot projects through consultation about study design for human subjects and experimental research, statistical methodology advice, and assistance with various statistical applications. Specifically, the BFC (1) reviews research proposals to assist in the development of appropriate study designs, conducts sample size (power) calculations, and reviews proposed statistical methods; (2) provides advice on appropriate statistical methods, assists in the implementation of statistical software, and helps investigators interpret results of statistical analyses; (3) provides bioinformatics support for management and mining of data from genotyping, gene expression, proteomic, methylation, metabolomic, and other large-scale technologies; (4) provides an interface between Center investigators and statistical resources and provides user support for computer hardware and software resources; (5) works in collaboration with the SEAC and IHSFC to provide educational support and comprehensive study support for Center new and recruited investigators; and (6) works with the COEC to translate environmental health sciences (EHS) research findings to media sources, community groups, and government agencies. As a result of these BFC services, Center research projects are provided with statistical services and support of higher quality and lower cost. The unmatched qualifications and specialized experience of the BFC personnel and staff have been proven in past grant cycles to deliver new methodologies, contribute to investigators' study design and execution, provide continuing education on current and changing research, and promote collaboration among Center members and outside investigators in EHS research.